Janna/Background
Lore Lore= There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, forgoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos that is the city-state of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl, and she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun), Janna has brought her talents to the League. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of the city-state of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. Janna is also a new favorite of the League's many fans. She is often the center of attention at functions, fan appreciation days, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. "Do not be captivated by Janna's beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." |-|Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116. There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature. Originally an orphan growing up in the chaos that is the city of Zaun, Janna worked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough for the beautiful young girl on her own. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. As many magicians do, she discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight. Seeking to right the injustice in the world, particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun, Janna has brought her ethereal skills to the League of Legends. "Do not be captivated by Janna's beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." Quotes Janna= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * |-| Forecast Janna= ;Beginning of match * "This is Janna, live at Summoner's Rift! Hopefully I stay that way." * "This is Janna, live at the Twi-i-isted Treeli-ine! Hopefully I stay that way." * "This is Janna, live at the Crystal Scar! Hopefully I stay that way." * "This is Janna, live at the (shivering)hoo-Howling Abyss! Hopefully I stay that way." ;Attacking * "Unknown weather pattern: scary clouds!" * "Pressure is building!" * "You're in tornado alley!" * "Heavy winds approaching!" * "Hold on to your hats! They're in for the storm of the century!" * "Death counts rising into the double digits tonight!" * "Perfect weather for a teamfight." * "High risk of severe thunderstorm." * "We're seeing a distinct chance of pentakills!" * "Pain front rolling in!" * "I didn't spend five years studying journalism for this." * "Bringing you the most accurate weather." ;Movement * "Expect sporadic ganks." * "Stay indoors today." * "I get the worst assignments..." * "Mike check! Am I coming in?" * "We're looking on a one hundred percent chance of carnage!" * "Let's take a look at the minimap." * "I'm gonna need a new umbrella." * "We're seeing ideal conditions for a gorgeous lane." * "I'm on location, and it's - whoo! - not skirt weather!" * "Trust me, I'm a weatherwoman." * "Wait, are we rolling?" * "What a scoop!" * "Expect a spawn of every 6 minutes today." * "Let my winds - and the teleprompter - guide you." * "Stock up wards for low visibility locations." * "Five day forecast: sunshine, rainbows and bloodshed!" ;Taunt * "And this harass is gonna continue on into the evening!" * "It looks like there's a low chance any skillshots are gonna hit us!" * "Surrender is likely with high pressure systems all over the map." ;Joke * "We may see a couple of clouds but nothing to worry abou- ahhh!" * "A little bit of precipitation is nothing to have a bad hair- urgh!" * "So long as Janna's on stormwatch, you've got nothing to fe- agh!" ;Upon using * "Bundle up!" * "Incoming gale!" * "Cold front!" * "It's gusty!" ;Upon using * "We'll be right back after more pain and death with these messages!" * "We'll be right back after a word from our summoning platform!" * "And back to you, shopkeeper!"' ;Upon death * ''"Janna signing off...!" * "Back to you...!" ;Upon reviving * "We're going to edit that out, right?" ;Other * "This is shaping up to be a scorcher!" * "Things are really heating up here." * "It's going to be another beautiful day in Summoner's Rift! Again." * "Likelihood of acid rain nearing one-hundred percent!" * "I'm live at the scene and it's just... cats and dogs here." Development * Janna was designed by Brackhar. Janna Render old.png|Old in-game model Janna OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art victorious_janna_concept.jpg|Victorious Janna concept forecast_janna_concept_art.jpg|Forecast Janna concept Patch history : ** Fixed a bug where the knockup duration was not increasing based on charge time. ** Knockup duration when fully charged increased to 1 second from 0.75 seconds. v3.03: * : **Mana cost reduced to 100/150/200 from 150/225/300. V3.02: * Janna's basic attack should now feel more responsive. V1.0.0.144: * : ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. ** Janna will no longer sometimes retain the passive bonuses while Zephyr is on cooldown. V1.0.0.142: * : ** Passive movement speed reduced at earlier ranks to 4/7/10/13/16% from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * : cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 150/135/120 from 120 seconds at all ranks. * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.138: * : Now knocks the target further into the air the longer it is channeled (now 80 + 10 per second channeled, from a constant 100). * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150/225/300 from 200/275/350. ** Knock back distance reduced to 875 from 1000. V1.0.0.136: * : Attack damage bonus is now lost if the shield breaks. V1.0.0.122: * New models and textures for Janna and Tempest Janna. * All new animations for her and her skins! V1.0.0.120: * is now deactivated while Janna is dead. V1.0.0.112: * no longer slows enemies who re-enter the storm. V1.0.0.106: * will now persist for her allies while Janna is dead. * duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * : ** Heal per second reduced to 70/110/150 from 90/130/170. ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. 'V1.0.0.102: * Voice and lines have been changed. 'V1.0.0.94(b): * cooldown modified to 14/13/12/11/10 from 10 at all levels. 'V1.0.0.94: * knock-up time reduced by 33%. * Fixed a bug with where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed. 'V1.0.0.87: * mana cost increased to 90/105/120/135/150 from 80/95/110/125/140. * mana cost increased to 70/80/90/100/110 from 60/70/80/90/100. * Reworded ’s tooltip to indicate that Janna loses the passive boost while it is on cooldown. * Fixed a bug where ranking up only gives the additional movement speed after Janna has refreshed the buff. 'V1.0.0.86: * Base damage increased to 49 from 46. * Fixed a bug with that was causing inconsistent damage. * Decreased the collision width of . * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8. ** Base shield amount decreased to 80/120/160/200/240 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Damage buff changed to 14/23/32/41/50 from 24/30/36/42/48. 'V1.0.0.83: * no longer tosses into the air. 'V1.0.0.82: * Stats: ** Mana per level reduced to 64 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 9 from 7.4. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 11 at all ranks. ** Damage per second scaling increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 20/25/30/35/40. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Duration reduced to 10.5 from 12. ** Cooldown reduced to 10.5 from 12. ** It now grants a new attack damage buff, "Cyclone Strike" which persists through the shield breaking. * active cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 13/12/11/10/9. * now slows enemy units for 40% that re-enter the storm after being pushed out. 'V1.0.0.79: * Fixed a bug where was not adding Janna's correct ability power ratio. 'V1.0.0.70: * is now instant cast. 'V1.0.0.63: * : ** Cleaned up knock back effect to hit the correct area, increased knock back distance, and made knock back more consistent. ** Duration reduced to 4 from 6. ** Heal per tick increased to 90/150/210 from 60/100/140. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.35 from 0.25. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/100/120/140/160 from 110/130/150/170/190. ** Cooldown reduced to 11 from 12. * cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 from 14/13/12/11/10. 'V1.0.0.52: * mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 70/90/110/130/150. * Adjusted the selection radius to match her size. 'V0.9.25.24: * Changed title to the Storm's Fury from the Avatar of Air. * : ** Increased cast speed. ** Now properly labeled as a slowing spell. V0.9.25.21: * Stats: ** Added Missing Hp Regen per Level. ** Added Missing Mp Regen per Level. * Rearranged Spell Keys. * : ** Ability Power Ratio increased to .75 from .65. ** Maximum Charge Duration reduced to 3 from 4. ** Damage per second increased to 20/25/30/35/40 from 15/20/25/30/35. ** Base Damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 50/70/90/110/130. * : ** Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. ** Duration increased to 12 from 8. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. V0.9.22.16: Added. * : Janna is able to create a small storm that grows in size with time. On release, this storm will fly towards the direction it wast cast in, dealing damage and knocking away any enemies in its path. * : Janna summons an air elemental that passively increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. She may also activate this ability to deal damage and slow an enemy's movement speed. * : Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage while increasing their physical damage. * (Ultimate): Janna surrounds herself in a magical storm throwing enemies back. After the storm has settled, soothing winds heal nearby allies while the ability is active. * (Innate): Janna increases the movement speed of herself and allies by 3%. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Janna/Příběh fr:Janna/Historique